wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Lithvia Darklight
Lithvia Darklight is a young Half-Elven priestess. Born on Outland, she was raised with stories of the old Alliance of Lordaeron and her parent's homeworld of Azeroth. She has finally become a fully enlisted soldier for the Alliance, and faithfully serves it and the Light wherever she goes. Physical Description As a half-elf, she has a mixture of features from two races. Her eyes are especially unique. The irises are a shade of normal Human green. This is purely genetic, and has no tie whatsoever to Fel. However, they also glow blue, a lighter blue than a full blooded elf. Her ears are half the length of an elf's. They are rounder than an elf's, but still come to a point unlike a human's. She also bears a facial marking over her left eye. It is of purple ink. What likely is her most defining characteristic is her incredibly long hair. It freely flows down to her knees on both sides, and is a glorious bright blonde. She seems very proud of it. Personality Among her friends, Lithvia is perhaps a little odd. She seems to possess an endless amount of energy and knows no fear. These traits have put her in dangerous positions multiple times as she will often act rashly without thinking things through first. Despite this, she is very compassionate to the wounded and mourning. Whether an innocent requires priestly healing, or they simply need an ear to speak to, Lithvia is quick to offer her services. One will quickly learn that Lithvia is a proud native of Outland, an honored member of the Alliance, and fiercely opposed to the Horde. To her, the Horde is a band of savages and monsters that cannot be reasoned with, and must be stopped at any cost. History Early Life Lithvia is not a native Azerothian. She was born in Allerian Stronghold in Terokkar Forest on Outland in year 9, the year after Draenor was shattered apart by Ner'zhul. Her parents were part of the Alliance Expedition that invaded Draenor to prevent another Horde invasion of Azeroth. Her father is Athaniar Darklight, a valiant High Elven ranger hailing from the areas now known as the Ghostlands. Her mother is Shashenka Darklight, a beautiful Human priestess who once called the Kingdom of Alterac home. Despite the dangers that existed on Outland, Lithvia's childhood was normal and happy. Often, she would take hunting trips throughout Outland with her father (against her mother's wishes) to see the land and creatures that inhabited her world. Other times she would study the ways of a priestess of the Light from her mother and the Draenic Anchorites after Shattrath was rebuilt. They became such regular fixtures within Shattrath that they were inducted into the Aldor. Besides this, she would spend much time playing with the few friends she had in the Allerian Stronghold and the surrounding woods. Though she had friends, she was often teased for being the only half-breed. The Invasion of Outland (Burning Crusade) Lithvia was 14 years old when the Dark Portal was reopened and the Alliance was able to meet up with their expedition. Having heard so many stories of the old Alliance and Azeroth, she was absolutely thrilled to hear this news. Her family arrived at Honor Hold within an hour of the portal reopening, ready for whatever the Legion may attempt. They were surprised to see the Alliance, bearing a new battle flag, storm through the portal and fight back the demons attempting to pass through to Azeroth. After the first wave of newcomers arrived, she walked around the old fort, speaking to anyone who would stop to talk to her about Azeroth and the Alliance. What Lithvia didn't expect was one of the Alliance's newest allies, the Night Elves. She was very familiar with High Elves, but didn't know what to think of these strange new elves. One particular Kaldorei, the huntress Tralaia Heartreaver, who herself was new to the Alliance, quickly formed a friendship with Lithvia, who was more than happy to tell her newest friend all about Outland. Adventures on Outland After the Alliance adventurers and forces spread throughout Outland to begin their quests, Lithvia herself embarked on a few adventures. These would range from simple exploration trips to some of the more dangerous parts of Outland, such as Zangarmarsh or Blade's Edge Mountains, to hunting trips with Tralaia. One such hunting trip resulted in the young Half-Elf taking her to see Banthar, the queen of clefthooves in Nagrand. They briefly attempted to bring down the mighty beast, but were interrupted by a stampede of other clefthooves, as well as the mighty gronn, Durn the Hungerer. They sought refuge within the great diamond Oshu'gun, but quickly vacated when they learned it was inhabited by demons. Though the elves returned to Allerian Stronghold safely, Lithvia's mother was highly displeased, forbidding her daughter from anymore expeditions out of the old fortress. The Hellfire Incident With the war on Outland heating up, more and more wounded would return for healing. Lithvia, desiring to be of use and grow as a priestess attempted to heal these adventurers. For reasons unknown, she always struggled to call on the Light to heal even the simplest of wounds. She determined to prove herself to the Light by fighting it's direct enemy: the shadow, or void. To that end, she snuck out of Allerian Stronghold and went for the Warp Fields in southern Hellfire Peninsula to single-handedly fight the voidwalkers present there. At first it went well, the young priestess fell voidwalker after voidwalker. However, this drew the attention of a much larger voidwalker. She attempted to fight against it, but was quickly overpowered. The voidwalker then began to corrupt her with shadowy magic, and very nearly succeeded. If not for the huntress Tralaia following after Lithvia, she would surely have fallen to the void then and there. The Night Elf took Lithvia back to Allerian Stronghold to heal. The Aftermath Needless to say, Shashenka was highly displeased when she discovered what her daughter had been doing in Hellfire Peninsula. When Tralaia returned Lithvia to Allerian Stronghold, it became evident that the voidwalker had left a curse on the young half-elf. Indeed, in short time she began to practice shadow magics. Fortunately, due to the voidwalker's curse being interrupted, it was not enough shadow to overwhelm her sanity, or drive out the light from her. She was able to practice both light and shadow magics with about the same rate of success as usual: not well. At first, they tried to purify her of the shadow powers within herself, but this proved impossible without considerable risks. Instead, Lithvia begrudgingly contented herself to using both as well as she could. Further Quests and Events on Outland Although her mother still was not fond of Tralaia, Lithvia, now 15, was permitted to follow the Night Elf on various expeditions around Outland on the condition that the two avoided the more dangerous regions, such as the Legion's Forge Sites or Ogre strongholds. Eventually, the two found their way to Blade's Edge Mountains, and remained in Sylvanaar for some time. The last time Lithvia had visited the area, it was a wild glade with no inhabitants save the local wildlife and Arakkoa. This would be Lithvia's first encounter with a group of Night Elves, and where she would begin learning about her distant half-cousins. As a priestess, she was particularly interested in the mystic Moonwells (for Sylvanaar had 2 such wells). As a result, Lithvia would then study the Night Elves' moon goddess, Elune. It should be noted that while Lithvia is not a Priestess of the Moon nor does she serve Elune, she still recognizes the lunar deity as a force of good within the universe, much like the Light. End of the War on Outland Lithvia continued her own quests around Outland, mostly to heal wounded adventurers or to aid Tralaia on her various missions. With the fall of Illidan, she like most others suspected the war was over. While the fighting on Outland did end with the Betrayer's death, there was one final battle to be fought in this war. Lithvia was present in Shattrath when Kael'thas taunted the inhabitants for failing their mission. When it became clear that the heroes who had spent so much time on Outland would return to Quel'danas to end the war, she of course desired to go. She had always desired to see her parent's homeworld, and especially their homelands, and had not expected the opportunity so soon. However, she was explicitly forbidden from returning to Quel'thalas or anywhere on Azeroth for that matter. Begrudgingly, Lithvia had to sit out the Fury of the Sunwell. When Kil'jaeden was defeated at the Sunwell, Azeroth and Outland alike breathed a sigh of relief. The Legion had lost this war, and the betrayer Illidan had finally been brought to justice. Most adventurers returned to their home of Azeroth, and many members of the Alliance Expedition that had so long ago come to Draenor also returned to their home. Some stayed behind to guard their fortresses such as Honor Hold or Wildhammer Stronghold, for they knew it would be unwise to completely abandon Outland. Lithvia's parents had determined to remain on Outland for various reasons, but their daughter still burned to see Azeroth for the first time. She asked Tralaia what the huntress would do now, who responded that she too would return to Azeroth, for it was her home. Lithvia made her promise to visit however, which the Night Elf happily agreed to. What nobody expected is that though the War on Outland ended, a new one was soon to begin. War against the Lich King (Wrath of the Lich King) (Coming Soon™) Quotes "When am I ever not careful? ..... Actually, don't answer that." "A half-elf never forgets." "I think it's time we did something permanent about this Horde problem." "Do you heal a burn wound with more fire?" Trivia •She has adopted a young Night Elf child she rescued from Teldrassil: Ayleeya Darklight. •There is an active bounty placed on her head by the Horde. •For some reason, Arctica refers to her as "half-human" rather than half-elf. It is only a minor annoyance to Lithvia. • Her human grandfather is Osip Kiranov, a character on the Classic realm Bloodsail Buccaneers. External Links https://worldofwarcraft.com/en-us/character/wyrmrest-accord/Lithviia (Armory Link) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6Za0rZs0Qk (Theme music) https://mrrynemartin.wixsite.com/r9designs (This is the website of the artist who did her portraits!) https://www.etsy.com/people/bpyrddq5 (This the artist who did her newest portrait, the one at the top of the page)Category:Priest Category:Alliance Priest Category:Alliance Category:Half-Elf Category:Characters Category:Alliance Human Category:Human Category:High Elf